Feel So Weak
Feel So Weak is the fourth case of Mable City. It is set in the Education Center. It is a collab between YoYo, Zach, and Austyn. Plot Madeline hurry over to the comic book store, and Hamida was just on a couch, reading a comic book. Madeline was about to arrest Hamida for murder until screams were heard. People were charging out of the comic book store! Hamida escaped with the crowd. Madeline later found Lucy Armstrong in the store, and ask why people are charging out, Lucy falls to the ground, revealing a knife in her back. The team suspected Dennis Mills, Parker Swayze, and Jason Segan. Later, a woman named Miranda Cohen was causing chaos in the comic book store. Miranda said that Lucy was her best friend and that she always treated her nice. After questioning Miranda, the team also questioned private investigator Zach Riley. The team questioned Dennis again, who said he was cheating on Janice with Lucy, and also questioned Parker, who said that he acted in a movie with the victim, and she said he was a bad actor, angering him. After recapping, the team noticed two people fighting in the distance. After the team broke up the battle between Dennis and Jason, Jason was questioned again when he delivered poisonous berries to the victim. They also questioned Miranda again, who said the victim embarrassed her, and Zach, who was threatened by Lucy. The team found enough evidence to arrest Miranda Cohen of the murder. Miranda denied all accusations but then admitted to the murder. Miranda admitted to being an actress. Miranda was about to get the main role in what was supposed to be the movie of the year, and was nervous. Lucy came in with a drink later and gave it to Miranda. Miranda drank the drink, and then went upstage. Right as she was in the middle of acting, she fell asleep. Miranda later found out that Lucy had laced the drink, and when she read the newspaper, Lucy got her role. Furious, Miranda called over Lucy to the library so they could talk about how good her performance was, and then hid when she came, then, she took a knife and threw it at Lucy. Judge Monnah sentenced Miranda to 21 years in prison. As Hamida is still on the loose, the team needed to keep an eye out for her. Later, Zach Riley comes up to the station, and asks the player to help him ask out mechanic Maylin Park. Right when they are about to go to Maylin's house, though, they get a call from Parker Swayze, who said he found Hamida Mukhailif. They immediately brought Hamida for questioning, who broke out in tears and said that she did it, but someone ordered her to. Madeline asked who this someone was, and fortunately Hamida knew the man's name. Hamida says his name was Halrick Osbournosi and she told the team where his house was. After this, the player helped Zach ask out Maylin, who accepted. Zach thanked the player. After this, Ryan Wilson drove over to Halrick's house, and tried to enter, but the door was locked. After breaking down the door, Ryan walks in and sees Halrick, with knifes pinning up his sleeves and two darts in his neck... Summary Victim: Lucy Armstrong Weapon: Knife Killer: Miranda Cohen (MC) Suspects Parker Swayze (Beat Cop) Age: 36 Height: 6'1 Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: brown Blood: O- (This suspect knows biology, plays Fletris and uses lemongrass) Miranda Cohen (Taxi Driver) Age: 36 Height: 5'8 Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: blue Blood: B+ (This suspect knows biology, plays Fletris, and uses lemongrass) (This suspect wears a starry scarf) Dennis Mills (Sarah Mill's Father) Age: 47 Height: 5'9 Weight: 240 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ (This suspect plays Fletris and uses lemongrass) (This suspect wears a starry scarf) Zach Riley (Private Investigator) Age: 22 Height: 5'7 Weight: 121 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A+ (This suspect uses lemongrass, knows biology, and plays Fletris) Jason Segan (Student) Age: 22 Height: 5'1 Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- (This suspect knows biology and uses lemongrass) Quasi-Suspect Maylin Park (Mechanic) Age: 27 Height: 5'3 Weight: 110 lbs Eyes: black Blood: AB- Hamida Mukhailif (Killer of Howard Ripley) Age: 21 Height: 5'6 Weight: 113 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ Crime Scenes Comic Book Store-Shelf-Comic Book Store Bonus (Puzzle) University Science Lab-Tubes-University Science Lab Bonus (Timed) Lucy's Dressing Room-Makeup-Lucy's Dressing Room Bonus (Differences) Clues The killer knows biology. The killer plays Fletris. The killer uses lemongrass. The killer has a starry scarf. The killer weighs 150 lbs.